Nicholas Spencer
"That's not good enough of a reason!" ~Nicholas Spencer, Schoolboys (Film), showing his anger at Josh for hurting Joshua. ---- Nicholas Spencer was a member of the Schoolboys in The Schoolboys Series. He is most well known for being very protective of Joshua Kerr and being a friend of fellow Schoolboy ''Nathan Jacob. Biography Nicholas became the 3rd member of the Schoolboys Team when he reformed from his increasingly "against the rules" role of a Prankster and took liking to Joshua Kerr. Soon after, Nathan Jacob became one of Nicholas' best friends at the School. '''Avenging a Friend' "Tell us!" ~Nicholas and Nathan, trying to pry some information out of Josh. ---- In Schoolboys (Film), Josh Kingston Jnr. punches Joshua Kerr in the nose in class, most likely due to him being able to get on very well with others. As Josh flees out the door, regretting what he did, Nick and Nathan Jacob, who were throwing rubbish in the bin, are alerted to the situation and follow Josh. Eventually they make their way to the alleyway, and Nick slams Josh into the wall. Nick and Nathan angrily interrogate Josh on his motive for such a crime. After Josh states he was only 'annoyed' at Joshua, Nick is outraged and attempts to punch Josh, but he slips out of his grasp and Nick punches the wall and grasps his hand in pain as Josh kicks him into the bushes. Nathan manages to meet his fist with Josh's, almost breaking it. Nathan picks up Nick but flee, as a teacher is nearby. The two later find Joshua, and his healed nose in the patch of grass, outside the gymnasium. Joshua, who is very forgiving understands Josh's intentions and asks them both to bring him there. They both capture Josh walking past nearby, but Nathan has to run to 'footy practice', as it is 1:00pm and Samuel Murray changed the timetable, due to the intentional asking of Conor Triton and Libor Daman. Nick brings Josh to Joshua, but pushes him down the hill, against Joshua's will. But then the two other Schoolboys pick Josh up and bring him to the top again. Where Joshua finally forgives Josh officially, and they again become friends. 'Pranksters' "Come on, Nick, they're only two left!" "...Nah." ~Nathan and Nicholas, discussing how they could take on the Pranksters, mid-battle. ---- In Schoolboys 3: The Pranksters, Joshua Kerr, Nick, and Josh Kingston Jnr. are sitting in the same position on the hillside. Joshua states he has to leave for the day. After he leaves, the other Schoolboys ''hear a yell. Then Conor Triton and Libor Daman run past. They recognize the yell as Nathan Jacob's, and run over to him. He is outside the gym doors, the same place as the 1st film, but on the ground wounded. He reveals the two pranksters did this. And the ''Schoolboys chase after the two, who were watching this play out on the hillside. As they near the trees, Conor and Libor open fire with paper bullets, while Nick and Nathan dive behind a tree as cover. Josh goes a little immature at this, pretending he has a rocket launcher, then says he ran out of ammo. He leaves as Nathan and Nick defend themselves. But Josh has planned a surprise attack!...which fails as he falls to the ground under a hail of paper bullets. The other two notice this and charge at the Pranksters, but Nick ditches Nathan, mid-battle. As Libor is about ton punch Nathan, the bell rings, ending their game and the battle. They all walk 'cool' back to class soon after. Amnesia "Hey, guys, I found this! Sushi." "Sushi!" '' ''"It's a-" "-It's a clue... who did it? Scooby-Doo!" ~Josh and Nicholas, with Nicholas not resisting to tell a joke. ''(Which Nathan laughs at afterwards)'' ---- The next day, during the events of Schoolboys 4: Lost Mind, Josh Kingston organizes Nick and Nathan Jacob to meet him outside the gym. They do and discover Joshua Kerr has not 'made contact' yet. They are about search for him when Daniel Weasley appears. Nick asks if he had seen Joshua anyway, he denies it, saying he had 'business' to do. They then encounter Samuel Murray, better known as the Coach. He questions them, asking if they would join football next month, Josh and Nick say no, and the Coach accidentally falls off the railings in shock, but claiming he was fine. Nick, Josh and Nathan, all find Joshua hurt, on the hillside seen in their past adventures. He wakes up, pleading them not to hurt him then running away to a tree. He then jumps out of it, hurting himself. The other Schoolboys are concerned, and after attempting to calm him down, Josh decides to send him to High King Roman, in search of help. High King Roman is in the Study Room with Daniel when the Schoolboys Team arrive. After their bows, they tall hi of the trouble and Roman attempts hypnosis on Joshua, to no avail. He tells them not to lose hope. .]] Nathan later decides they should find a place that Joshua has many memories. They all agree: The 'Schoolboys Spot' on the hillside, and the same place they found him. As they arrive, Joshua remembers slowly, falling to the ground under the amazement. Joshua recalls being hit over the hit by someone wearing a jumper on their head! They find some sushi on the ground nearby, the perpetrator must like sushi! They question, "Who could hurt Joshua? Besides me." says Josh, a reference to the 1st film, set a few days before. A creepy voice appears, "I would!", it says. They spot the source, the character soon to be known as the mysterious Jumper Head. Then they give chase, "Just like old times, eh?" says Josh. 'The Cycle' "How about we go... ''around?"'' ~Nicholas, in a moment of seriousness, stating that the Schoolboys should walk around the Wall. ---- In Schoolboys 2: The Sequel, Nicholas, Nathan Jacob and Josh Kingston Jnr. are all walking down the ramp together. Distracted, Nicholas and Nathan walk into the wall. Josh does not, but obviously states there is a wall in front of them. Since The Wall has blocked their path, they get angry and begin hitting it, and pulling out screws to weaken it. Nicholas sensibly suggests "How about we go round?", and they do. They continue their path and walk up to The Alleyway, and Nicholas and Josh get a strange feeling of betrayal here, Nathan does not as he is a realist and doesn't use imagination. They walk into the alleyway, and discover a packet of raisins, Nicholas enjoys raisins and attempts to eat them, but is stopped by Josh. Nathan then suggests they play a game of tag, and they do. Nathan tags Josh and he tags Nicholas, before he even realizes, he then chases them around the School and they end up at the same wall as before. Angry again, they start hitting the wall, and do not realize it is the same wall they previously encountered. Personality and Traits Nicholas is a very comedic character. Nicholas idolizes Joshua, and tries to behave like Joshua would. His comedic attitude was developed more when he was one of the Pranksters. However, upon becoming a Schoolboy, Nicholas lost some of the carelessness he also developed then, now being more mature in some aspects. However, Nicholas does like cracking jokes, and is still a fun-loving person like Nathan. He and Nathan are most likely so close because of this mutual fact. Speaking of which, Nicholas is also a loyal friend, and would stick up for his other friends, too (Much like the first film). However, he may go too far without realizing (Also like the first film). 'WARNING, NON-CANON INFORMATION BEGINS BELOW!' If the script had continued into Schoolboys Season Two, Nicholas would reveal himself a villain known as The Scarecrow, and want to get revenge on the other Schoolboys (For reasons outside the films, most likely). However, upon becoming a villain, Nicholas would gain a harsher, more criminal view on the School, although retain some of his anger shown in the first film. 'END OF NON-CANON INFORMATION!' Behind the Scenes *''Schoolboys'' began Nicholas' career as an actor for The Rangitoto Films. He also hopes to work a little with Joshua's company, The Glam Studio. *Nicholas improvised most of his lines in Schoolboys (Film), and did so again in Schoolboys 4: Lost Mind. In the latter, this was because the scriptwriters only gave him a few lines in the entire film. *Nicholas Spencer's last name was briefly going to be considered "Crane", inspired by the DC Comics' ''villain, ''The Scarecrow. *Nicholas Spencer was originally intended to be more like Nathan, in the regard that they feature as henchmen-like characters in Schoolboys (Film), and Schoolboys 3: The Pranksters. Also slightly in Schoolboys 2: The Sequel, which is now considered non-canon. *He was originally (outside the films) one of the three pranksters, but had reformed and joined the Schoolboys Team. Appearances *''Schoolboys (Film)'' *''Schoolboys 3: The Pranksters'' *''Schoolboys 4: Lost Mind '' *''Schoolboys 2: The Sequel'' *Schoolboys Season Two'' (Non-canon)'' Category:Schoolboys Category:Schoolboys Characters